


Colors

by dakuxto



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Alone, Elements, Fire, Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakuxto/pseuds/dakuxto
Summary: Warm nightBright redAttracted me to youUp until the end





	Colors

_Warm night_

_Bright red_

_Attracted me to you_

_Up until the end_

**Colors**

_Red._

How beautiful it looks.

Comforting like Papa's eyes.

Orange and yellow mixing in.

So warm.

So welcoming.

Smells like marshmallows roasting.

I reach my hand out to the colors.

_Aak!_

I wake up.

It was just a dream.

_Cough cough._

I grasp at my throat.

It's so hot.

My lungs are burning.

_That smell._

_Marshmallows roasting._

**_Fire._ **

Papa should still be at work.

I just need to get out and I'll be fine.

I put on a hoodie, covering my face and body.

I open the door.

Flames rush towards me.

_The exit is right there._

I rush out of my room.

My legs start to burn a little

_I should have worn jeans._

I'm now halfway to my escape.

Just a couple of steps.

Only about 15 strides.

_Fifteen._

_Fourteen._

_Thirteen._

Flames eat away at my legs.

_Twelve._

_Eleven._

_Ten._

My feet they are burning. The skin is sizzling, bubbling perhaps.

_Nine._

_Eight._

Each step is more agonizing than the one before.

_Seven._

_Six._

Cough cough.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

I collapse.

My hands blistering.

I can't get back up.

I begin to drag myself with my arms.

"Ahh!"

_The doorknob._

_I just need to reach the doorknob._

_Someone will have to see me outside._

I reach out.

_It burns hotter than the flames._

"Ssk!"

My hand aches, covering itself with burns.

Come on.

I try again.

I open the door.

I lay in the hallway.

_No one._

Not one person.

Everyone left.

I'm alone, accompanied by fire.

"Help, please," I try to scream, but I barely get out a whisper.

Cough cough.

I grab my phone, opening my contacts. I click on one randomly.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Someone pick up._

"Hey, what's up."

Yeong-Gi.

"H-help. I can't." I gasp for air. "Get out."

"Tell me what's wrong, I'll be right there!"

"Fire. I'm on the seventh--"

Cough.

"-floor," I pause. "tell them to come for my remains."

Tears drip from eyes landing on the floor underneath me, evaporating in seconds.

"Ahh!" I grunt.

"Stay with me Shin-Ae! I will be right there!"

I can't tell what's more suffocating, the deadly silence or the smoke.

I'll be gone any minute now.

"Good... Bye... Stalker."

"Wait Shi--"

I hang up the phone.

I don't want my final moments heard by him. It'll break him almost as bad as it is to me, surely.

_Silence._

This is the end.

_Papa. I'm so sorry. Don't drink because of me. Forget me, honestly. Don't let me hold you back any longer. Be happy, for me, for both of us._

Shakily, I reach my hand to my bleeding abdomen, covering my hand in blood.

I scribble a message to the floor.

_I will see you next time, Papa._

I relax my body on the ground, breathing out.

_Might as well make myself as comfortable as possible._

_Red._

_Orange._

_Yellow._

My vision fills with those three colors.

My eyes close.

_Red._

_Orange._

_Yellow._

_Now I'll continue my dream._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the I Love Yoo Amino's Elements Event.
> 
> It's an open ending I guess.
> 
> Some people believe that she died, though others choose to believe the Red Orange and Yellow was actually Nol and that she made it out safely.
> 
> It's up to you to decide, really.


End file.
